June Kalesta
June Kalesta was an award winning singer and songwriter. Early Life She was born August the 18th 1948. She has three siblings, all younger than her. Career June had a 30 year long career. During this career she released 16 albums, and 4 unofficial albums. She won many awards over her career. Her career started at a young age, after being introduced to Martina O'Brian, who was just starting her career but already successful and "powerful" in the music industry. She was friends with Martina and they became co-workers. The pair later fell out, and June moved to the record company that her friend, "The Older Lady", was signed to at the time. The pair had 2 joint albums, a greatest hit album, and featured on eachothers songs. After her death in 2009, there was a "June: Great Hits Live On" featuring a total of 45 songs, 5 on the deluxe edition. The album stayed at number one for more than a month and returned to the chart 3 times. Personal Life She was married 3 times. At the time of her death, she was divorced and single. She had 5 children in total (Merida Kalesta, Joel Kalesta, Jonny Kalesta, Serena Kalesta, and Amber Kalesta), none from her first marriage, one from her second, and the other four from her final marriage. She separated from her third husband after finding him having an affair, she said that she still loved and missed him. She was close, life-long friends with "The Older Lady". Her step daughter from her first husbands second marriage, Lillian Sandford, became close to June after leavinh home at just 15. She stayed with June for the next 3 years. Because of this, June was "like a grandmother" to Lillians children, October and especially April. Death December the 18th 2009, June and April Sandford had finished recording a song for Aprils upcoming album. April had drove to the studio in her car, and June had offered to drive back to the hotel that they were staying at. April advised that they take a taxi as the roads were icy and slidy due to the weather, but June insisted they drive back by car. They left the studio at 2.04pm. 30 minutes later, at 2.34pm, as they reached a corner, a car came around the other corner and was going over the speed limit. The car slid to the side and then hit into the back of June and Aprils car. April said that this is when June lost control, and as they were on a very steep road, the car fell over the side. Witnesses said that they heard screams as the car went down. They were both initally assumed dead, but because April had ducked as the car went down, she survived and was checked and released from hospital within a few hours. She was diagnosed with shock and a broken wrist, rib, and arm, and bruises and cuts. June had tried to control the car as it had slid, meaning that she was still sitting up. She hit her head and April said that she had died instantly. After her death, fans, family, and friends gathered to hold a huge tribute to June. April Sandford, the only other in the car and witness of the death, spoke of June first and closed the ceremony. Since her death, her Greatest Hits album has been extremely successful.